


The End Of An Era

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, mentions of jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert returns to the pub after his emotional goodbye with Andy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is - wrote it in my lunch hour today so its probably shit!

The sadness Robert felt at losing his brother slowly ebbed on his drive back into the village only to be replaced with anger. He was angry at Andy for getting involved with his bitch of an ex, angry at himself for letting his him get mixed up with the Whites in the first place, but most of all he was angry with Chrissie, all of this was down to her and that psycho son of hers not to mention Lawrence! By the time he had parked the car his blood was boiling his jaw clenched so hard his teeth hurt; he was ready for a fight. He slung the door to the pub open searching for Chrissie but without his intended target in sight not to mention the concerned look on his boyfriends face he crumbled slightly his anger dissolving as he took a shaky breath so all that was left was underneath was hurt. They hadn't got on for a while but despite what had happened in the past Andy was still his brother and he was going to miss him. He knew if he met Aarons gaze then he'd lose what little self-control he was clinging on to so he just shuffled his way further into the pub his eyes cast down to hide the threat of tears. 

“Rob?” Vic questioned as he barely acknowledged her slowly making his around the bar.

“I got this,” Aaron reassured her as he jumped down from his seat at the bar and followed his boyfriend into the back room.

“Robert?” Aaron softly called after him but Robert didn't hear him or chose not to as he collapsed into the sofa his head in his hands the palms pushing on his eyes hard enough he could see stars, trying to push back the tears that he'd been holding off since their goodbye.

“Hey,” Aaron took the seat next to him nudging his shoulder gently, 

“I’m guessing he's gone.” 

“I'm sorry Aaron,” Robert mumbled through his hands not sure what he was apologising for, his behaviour or the fact that he hadn't listened to Aarons advice.

“I know.”

“I just...” Robert spluttered in explanation before Aaron cut him off with a nod.

“I know."

“He's my brother,” Robert croaked his voice thick with all the emotion he was trying to contain.

“I know, c'mere ya muppet,” Aaron moved closer pulling Robert to his side.

Roberts chin began to wobble as he felt Aarons arm across his shoulder he didn't want to cry but the comforting touch was enough to make the first tear fall; sniffing he turned and buried his head into Aarons neck taking solace in the warm of Aarons embrace.

“Sorry,” Robert mumbled as he sat back wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand he hadn’t realised how much he’d needed to feel Aarons arms around him.

“What ya sorry for eh? Been there enough times for me ant ya,” Aaron gave him a shy smile and a knowing glance before chewing on his lip.

“I know but….” Robert started he was supposed to be taking care of Aaron not the other way around. 

“Stop it you don't have to be strong for me,” Aaron noticed his hesitancy.

“I do though, for....” he turned his head slightly his eyes boring through the door to where he knew his sister sat worrying herself sick.

“Not for me.”

Robert swallowed around the lump at his throat and nodded Aarons words threating to set him off again.

“What am I gonna tell her?” he whispered but before Aaron could answer Vic burst through the door Robert eyes widening with fear.

“Just give us a sec Vic yeah?” Aaron asked edging closer to Robert who kept his back to the door.

“Robert?”

Robert watery eyes pleaded with Aaron if he saw her like this she'd know something was wrong. 

Aaron squeezed Roberts thigh reassuringly, 

“Vic we...we're just..erm......we’ll be out in a minute.”

“Right yeah sorry,” Vic apologised taking in how close they were sat, with all the stuff with Andy she'd forgotten that they hadn't had much alone time. 

Robert mouthed a silent _thank you_ as he heard the door shut behind her,

“I can't lie to her.”

“But you're so good at it,” Aaron softened the truth with a playful shove. 

“Cheers for that.”

“Maybe just tell her the truth then.”

“What and have her go looking for him or worse going up again Chrissie? No I have to do this,” Robert told him. 

“We,” Aaron corrected him. 

“What?” Robert frowned.

“We Robert you're not on your own.” 

Robert gave Aaron a sad smile it wasn't long ago that he'd said the same words to him, a promise it seemed they were both going I keep.

“You'll help me? I thought….”

“That you're a complete idiot then yeah you're right,” Aaron joked before he turned serious,

“You know you're never gonna see him again.”

Robert ignored Aaron he didn't want to think about that fact, he needed to stay focused on getting the evidence he needed to bring his brother home. 

“If I can just get Chrissie to admit what she's done.” 

“Robert,” Aaron warned.

“I have to do something,” Robert threw his hands up into the air. 

“Haven't we been through enough I can't...” Aaron didn’t trust his voice so tailed off.

Robert looked at Aaron then, really looked at him, he was scared not for himself but for him.

“You won't I promise.

“You've just helped him flee the country you can't promise that,” Aaron ran his hand down his face.

“I know it was stupid…” Robert tried to explain but Aaron interrupted he voice growing louder as he spoke,  

“Too right it was. Did you actually listen to anything I said earlier?”

“Aaron,” Robert reached out.

“What Robert?” Aaron avoided his touch and standing up he started to pace,

“You can't just expect me to be okay with this he...he had you shot.” 

“You think I don't know that?” Robert hissed as he too got to his feet he could feel his anger rising again and needed to cool it before he said something to Aaron he’d regret.

“He told me to look after Vic and Diane and.....you.”

“Me?” Aaron stopped in his tracks.

“Said you made me a better person.”

“Clearly,” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Aaron don't be like that,” Robert stepped forward and reached for the hem of Aarons hoodie but Aaron brushed him away, 

“Don’t.”

“Aaron please,” Robert begged he'd just lost his brother he couldn't lose Aaron too. 

“If you get caught,” Aaron fretted he’d had to deal with Roberts arrest once before. 

“I won't,” Robert reassured him stepping closer once again.

“If...” Aaron looked up to the ceiling his bottom lip firmly between his teeth he couldn't imagine his life without Robert in it now.

“I won't c'mere,” Robert pulled Aaron towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while both of them swaying slightly as they got lost in the feel of each other until they reluctantly let go.

“So what now?” Robert asked as Aaron stepped back.

“You have to tell Vic, she’s going crazy out there,” Aaron nodded towards the door.

“Okay,” Robert sighed.

“Wow,” Aaron stepped back even further and shook his head in disbelief sometimes it was easy to forget how much Robert had changed.

“What?” Robert laughed knowing Aaron was more than likely expecting a fight.

“That was easy,” Aaron to which Robert just shrugged,

“He's her brother too right.” 

Aaron pursed his lips together his bottom lip sticking out slightly as he nodded, 

“I'll go get her.” 

“You're coming back though yeah?” Robert panicked at the thought of having to tell Vic about Andys departure on his own.

“Don't you want.....” Aaron began to protest.

“No I need...” the _you_ was left in the air between them but Aaron heard the plea in Roberts voice.

“Okay.” 

“Thanks,” Robert let of a sigh of relief as Aaron went to fetch Vic. 

“What's going on?” Vic asked uncertainly as he followed Aaron into the back room getting more and more frustrated at her friends silent. 

“Robert?” she questioned the worry clear in her voice as her brother ran his hands through his hair. 

Robert took a deep breath his eyes flicking to Aarons briefly who nodded encouragingly and for once he told Vic the truth. 

...

Later that night after he'd managed to calm his high rate sister down, and explain that what he'd done was for the best, well for now anyway, Aarons grunt of disapproval not going unnoticed Robert climbed into bed with a heavy sigh.

“You okay?” Aaron asked softly his earlier annoyed seemingly to have disappeared replaced by a frown of concern that creased his forehead. 

“I am now,” Robert gave him a weak smile his fingers smoothing out Aarons frown before he laid his head on his boyfriends chest, normally it was the other way around but tonight Robert needed the steady beat of Aarons heart to ground him.

“Are ya gonna miss im?” Aaron asked breaking the silence. 

“Dunno,” he felt Robert shrug as he readjusted himself to he could look up at Aaron 

“ _’See ya brother’_ that the last thing he said to me before he walked away

Aaron let the words sink in and just tighten his hold on Robert pulling him closer to his chest.

It's weird isn't it? That we were brothers in the end Robert uttered under his breath his voice so soft Aaron had to strain himself just to hear him.

“You're whole relationship is weird,” Aaron chuckled lightly his fingers idling running through the fine hairs on the back of Roberts neck. 

“Yeah I know.”

“Did you ever get on?” Aaron teased lightly knowing the subject of Andy was never an easy one for Robert.

“Ha!” Robert spat out he was about to answer _‘not really’_ before he recalled the two of them laughing running around his dad's legs begging to be chased.

Smiling fondly he spoke into Aarons chest,

“I remember the first time my dad ever met Andy, of course I don't know back than we've be brothers, shouted at us of course but Andy didn't care, he took the piss actually,” Robert snorted remembering Andy mimicking Jacks actions,

“Finger wagging and everything.” 

“I'm sorry you've lost me,” Aaron had been focused on the soft smile on Roberts, how is eyes crinkled at the corners with the memory that he'd not been listening. 

“Dunt matter,” Robert pouted.

“Course it does,” Aaron shuffled down the bed so they were at eye level, Roberts jaw was clenched tight and Aaron knew he was thinking about his dad.

“Think he got on me dads nerves at first,” Robert continued after a moment. 

“What Andy?” Aaron asked surprised. 

“Hard to believe I know.” 

“Kinda,” Aaron shrugged lightly,

“I thought...” he’d always thought Andy was Jacks favourite, well according to Robert anyway.

“He did,” Robert sighed confirming what Aaron had left unsaid, that Jack had loved Andy more than him in the end. 

“But that first day on the school trip,” the soft smile was back on Roberts face. 

“Robert Sugden in school,” Aaron giggled,

“Bet I'd have hated ya.” 

“I hated me self,” Robert laughed.

 Aaron moved closer his nose brushing lightly against Roberts.

“Bet you were still cute though.” 

“Oi,“ Robert chuckled rolling over so he could smother Aaron with his body.

“Thanks,” Robert whispered icy blue eyes finding their deep blue counterparts.

“What for?” Aaron smiled shyly pushing Roberts fallen fringe back from his face. 

“Dunno cheering me up I guess.”

“Have me uses don't I,” Aarons hands rested lightly on Roberts shoulders, brushing down his arms until they were at his waist. 

“S'pose,” Robert shrugged which earnt him a dig in the ribs from Aaron.

“And I'm sorry.”  

“For what?” Aaron narrowed his eyes. 

“Not coming to you when I should av,” Robert admitted. 

“Yeah you should av,” Aaron grumbled. 

“Forgive me?” Robert smirked his hand trailing suggestively up Aarons arm.

Aaron captured Roberts roaming hand grabbing his attention,

“Promise me Robert the next time……”

Robert rolled his eyes, a trick he’d learnt from his boyfriend,

“The next time I have to sneak my brother out the country you'll be the first to know.” 

“Pleased to hear it,” Aaron gave a sharp nod before releasing Roberts hand.  

“Thank you,” Robert cupped Aarons cheek before placing his lips softly against his once again snuggling down into Aarons side, it would be weird without Andys presence in his life now but he had Aaron, that was more than enough, and he very much intended on it staying that way for as long as Aaron would have him.


End file.
